


KingElle Oneshots

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bottom-Elle, Cute-Elle, Each-chapter-is-a-new-story, F/F, KingElle, Lesbian-Relationship, Neko-Elle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor-Elle, Porn With Plot, Pregnant-Elle, Top-Goji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: This is mostly just a gag I'm doing about my 2 friends





	1. You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDBZElle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDBZElle/gifts).



Goji: Elle~ where are you~?

Elle: nowhere

Goji: you can't say "nowhere" when you are here

Elle: I can as you're planning something and I don't want to be part of it

Goji: *ignoring her* Elle go into the closet with me~

Elle: o-o no!! Why?!

Goji: Elle I'm going to rape you~

Elle: *starts laughing before starts running* no!!

Goji: Elle~!! *runs after her* I will have you

Elle: no go away! *dying of laughing*

Goji: you don't mean it! *grabs her by her arm and pulls her back against her* mine~

Elle: *coughing as she choked on a scream and her laughs*

Goji: did mommy made you choke~?

Elle: *shoves her away* I'm not going into the closet with you!

Goji: no I'll just rape you here (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Elle: oh Jesus *laughing again*

Goji: *shoves her down and saddles her* Elle~

Elle: get off Goji

Goji: I'll shove my nonexistence dick in you (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Elle: NO!!!

Goji: spread your cheeks I'm going all in~

Elle: NOOOOOO!!!!

Goji: *grabs her arm and pulls her up before dragging her into the closet where screams, laughter, more dirty talk, and moans filled in it*

Britt: and scene!

Catz: *laughing loudly* we need Elle to walk Goji!!

Erica: *decided to make this a book* KingElle shall live on!

Britt: #KingElle

Amy: someone should write this!

Erica: already on it (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*the next day the book is out and everyone had a laugh with it and poor Elle couldn't really walk after what Goji did to her*

*the end*


	2. Needy Neko

Elle: *on her bed, naked, with her legs spread open. Her pussy dripping wet as she fucks herself with a vibrator* Goji~ *she said through clenched teeth as she needs her alpha. Her body on fire*

Goji: so needy~ *she approaches the in heat Neko, slapping her ass. Earning a pleased cry as Elle cums* fuck *she growls out*

Elle: please, Goji~ *she whined quietly*

Goji: since you begged so beautifully *she grips Elle's hips before thrusting into her. The strap hitting dead on Elle's g spot*

Elle: AHHH~ GOJI~ *her tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat while she wraps around Goji's leg*

Goji: fuck~ I love you~ *pounding Elle harder and faster. Needing to cum but holds off as she wants to break Elle*

Elle: ahhh~ I love you too~!! *her pussy clenching down on the strap as her body shakes and twitches*

Goji: *she kisses Elle, rubbing her clit* cum baby~

Elle: *she stiffness up as she cums* Goji~ *she whispered out*

Goji: *she continues to thrust before finally, she came. Chills going through her body before she pulls out of Elle and lays next to her. Holding Elle tightly* I love you, Elle *kissing her head*

Elle: I love you too *she purred out, snuggling into Goji*

*the end*


	3. Kitties!

Goji: Elle!?

Elle: yes?!

Goji: I got you something!

Elle: what is it!? *said cautiously. Thinking Goji will jump and fuck her again*

Goji: come and see it!

Elle: *she sighs and goes downstairs to see a fuzzy fat white kitten on Goji's lap* you got a kitten?

Goji: more like I got two kitties!!! We can name them V4 and G4!!

Elle: *she looks around to look for the other cat before she felt something scratching her leg. She looks down and sees a black kitten with green eyes. It meowed at her and she smiled, picking it up* you planned this

Goji: wait until they have kittens and we can have a Trunkten, so yes I did plan this

Elle: *she goes over to Goji and kisses her* thank you

Goji: you're welcome babe *she smiled as the white cat slapped the black cat as the black cat tried to attack her tail*

*the end*


	4. Elle's Boobs

Giji: 'today will be the day. I'm coming for you Elle~' oh Elle~

Elle: ....what? *she said in suspiciousness, looking up at her girlfriend*

Goji: nothing~ *she said innocently while looking at her (more like Elle's chest)*

Elle: ....you're a terrible liar you know that? *she gets up to leave, blushing deeply*

Goji: *she smirked and tackles Elle, grabbing her boobs* MINE!!

ELLE: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Goji: *she kisses Elle, groping her boobs and playing with her nipples through her shirt*

Elle: *she moans into the kiss, going to punish Goji later but for now enjoy her hands all over her body*

*the end*

 

SORRY IT'S SHORT

ALSO, DON'T HATE ME ELLE


End file.
